iCibby
by SeddieandMe
Summary: Carly sees something she wishes she had not! She realizes she may like...Gibby?


iCibby

"Gibby!" Carly was yelling knocking on the door of his house. Not only did Gibby not show up for iCarly, but he didn't even bother to give any warning! No one answered the door, so Carly simply walked inside. After looking through the kitchen and living room Carly headed upstairs. Upon opening his bedroom door with a huge poster saying "The Gibster" she froze solid looking at the scene she was witnessing. Tasha and Gibby were one. Their hands were all over the place and Tasha's tongue was so far in Gibby it might not ever resurface. They looked up at her awkwardly. For some reason Carly felt a bolt of electric power surge through her. She wanted to throw Tasha against the wall for a split second, but instead she stuttered.

"Ugh I-I-I'm so sorry!" Carly finished squeakily slamming the door and bounding down the steps. She got into the car and sped off the only words crossing her head was "Oh my god!" and "I can't believe that just happened!"

"Hey!" Sam greeted from the Shay's kitchen. "So did you talk to that donut yet?"

"Um yes actually," Carly said nervously.

"And?"

"Sick!" she blurted "Sicker than a buffalo walking through the tundra!"

"Buffalo?"

"Yeah how the french people say it," she said laughing anxiously.

Yay-O females!" Freddie said coming through the door with his camera.

"Hi Techy," Sam said. Freddie kissed her sweetly examining his camera.

Carly felt strangely alone. Sam and Freddie had been dating for months and she'd felt slightly excluded. She wished she had warm arms around her and for a moment she imagined Gibby wrapping his hand around her. She knew she couldn't be thinking that way though…it was GIBBY! Yet she remembered that shot of anger she'd felt when she seen Tasha and Gibby swapping DNA. Why did she feel that way? Maybe she possible…maybe…sort of likes Gibson? Carly had a hunch having Gibby on iCarly from now on was a bad idea. What if she does something stupid? She was snapped back to Earth by Spencer screaming that he finally got the gum out of his bellybutton.

"You want to run through the lines again?" Freddie asked Carly next week.

"No I'm fine," Carly replied not wanting to directly look at Gibby again who was the one she had a new skit with.

"I'm not what do I say after I break the egg?" Gibby said "Del Eggo," Gibby whispered looking at his script.

_ Gosh he's so cute! _Carly thought. What did Tasha have that she didn't besides dominance? She still had a hot burning sensation from seeing them days ago. Gibby was so much older now…she remembered when he used to take his shirt off when things were going to go down…she remembered his little voice too. Now he goes to the gym and is almost six inches taller than her. Same face though…she smiled at the thought….

Another week passed with Carly trying to convince herself she didn't have a crush on Gibster.

"Coming!" Carly called as there was a knock on the door. She opened it and suprisingly found a miserable Gibby.

"Can I come in?"

"Of coarse what's the matter?" Carly asked concerned. She checked her breath and twirled her hair as she joined him on the couch.

"Tasha and I broke up."

"Awe," she faked, "Well why?"

"She was more interested in that new guy from Spain in homeroom."

"Quinnbeckistan?"

"That's the one," he managed head down.

"Well the best way to get over a girl is…eating some icecream!" she panicked at the last second.

"I'm not really hungry," he sulked.

30 Minutes Later

"Best icecream ever who needs Tasha?" Gibby shrugged scooping in vanilla icecream with a giagantic spoon.

"You go Gibs!" Carly agreed cheering.

"All she did was drag me down anyway."

"Right!"

Carly chuckled seeing Gibby had icecream on his cheek.

"Gibby I think you missed a bite," she smiled.

"Here?"

"No there."

"Here?" Gibby asked again pointing to the wrong place.

"GIBBY!" Carly grinned, "There," she said getting face to face with him. She pressed her glossed lips to his cheek. Gibby was very taken aback.

"Carly why'd you do that?" he said quietly. Carly didn't speak and kissed him again on the other cheek. Gibby turned her head and caught her lips instead.

"I like you Gibby…a lot," Carly sheepishly spoke.

"I like me too," he spoke back kissing her once more.


End file.
